Snow Child
by animemanga0912
Summary: Yukiko is Riliane (Rin) and Allen's (Len's) younger sister. She has to go to death city and collect the souls of the 7 deadly sins. Her partner, Hideko has had a crush on Yukiko since the day he met her. What happens when he has to play Cendrillion? Can the Soul Eater gang stop this before it brings sadness and pain?


I was in deep trouble. I was face to face with an enemy 10 times stronger than the Kishin. Kid and everyone else was passed out. "How the hell am I supposed to defeat this?" I whispered to myself. "Did you say something?" The witch chimed. "No!" I shouted. "I bet you are Lust. One of the 7 deadly sins..." A girl about 12 said in a cold voice. The witch flinched. "One of the seven huh?" A boy about her age said. The girl nodded. "Man I hate doing this." He complained. He changed into a sword, a weapon. The girl pointed the sword at the witch. The girl had hair as white as snow like Soul's. She had lavender eyes that looked lifeless. "Goodbye." The girl said bluntly. She stabbed the witch in the chest with no emotion on her face. Snow began to fall. The soul was there, but it didn't look right. It was a sword. "The sword of venom." The girl explained. I stood there in shock. She beat her like it was nothing! The boy switched back to human form. "Yukiko, we should get going." He had blond hair and blue eyes. "What about them?" The girl apparently called Yukiko asked. "Hmm..Let's just stay here until they all wake up." The boy said. "You sure Hidieko?" Yukiko asked. Hidieko nodded.

About one hour later everyone was awake. Kid stared at Yukiko. Soul and Black*Star were too. "Soul she kinda looks like you." Black*Star said to Soul. "Everything but her lavender eyes, and she speaks emotionless." Soul observed. Kid was now looking at the sword that was the witch's soul. "If I were you I wouldn't touch that." Yukiko told Kid. A gust of wind blew. Her hair was like the snow falling. "Why not?" Kid asked. "That sword will give you one of the seven sins, Lust." Yukiko whispered. Kid walked taward her. Hidieko glared at Kid. His eyes seemed to say 'Touch her and you die.' "We should get going before we have to play Cendrillon." Yukiko's face turned pale. "Man, why the hell does he make everyone that fails play that awful game?" Hideko complained. Yukiko's face showed no emotion what so ever. She just stood there, in silence. Her eyes flickered a golden color. "Did you see that?" Soul asked. I nodded. "How couldn't I?" I snapped. "Cendrillon and the Seven Deadly Sins..."Hideko started to say. He looked awfully worried for his miester. He started at me and after a while walked up to me. "The reason she won't show emotion is because her sister a long time ago..."Hideko trailed off. "We should go and hunt the rest down." Yukiko interrupted. Hideko walked up to Yukiko and blushed slightly. "Evil flowers, steadily bloom~" Yukiko sang. HIdeko had a pained look on his face when she sang that. Yukiko saw a yellow rose and walked over to it. _How on earth can a yellow rose grow in this snow?! _I thought. When she touched it, the rose became a white, then a red, then back to yellow. Yukiko's eyes shone a red color, just like Soul's. "What the hell..?" Soul started to say. Hideko walked over to Soul, he gave him a charm? "This will keep you out of trouble." Hideko explained. "Where will you stay?" Soul asked Yukiko. "I don't know. I've been living on the run for so long." Yukiko responded. Soul's face started to turn sad. "What happened?" He asked. For the first time with emotion Yukiko said, "It's such a sad story. I suggest you ask Lord Death." Yukiko and Hideko ran off in an instant. "WAIT!" Soul shouted. It was too late, they left into the night.

Soul's POV

I kept on replaying what happened in my head. "Are we going to ask Lord Death?" Maka asked. "Yeah, I wanna find out why she looks like me. Just a conidence?" I shrugged. An image of Yukiko flashed in my mind. She had blond hair and blue eyes. "Look!" She said joyfully. A boy who might have been her brother smiled. An older girl looked at Yukiko and the boy. "Evil flowers, steadily bloom~" She sang. That was the same song Yukiko was singing! The scence flashed away as Maka was yelling my name. "Soul! What happened!? Your eyes turned lavender live Yukiko's! What happened?!" Maka shouted. I told her about the image. Hideko was right out the window. "Remember what I was going to tell you last night?" He asked. I nodded. "Yukiko's past is full of sorrow. When she told me, I couldn't stand it, I just had to help her." Hideko started to tear up. "When she was 9, a girl named Riliane ruled a place long ago. Her brother, Allen, was her servant. Rilaine was one of the most evil queens there was in that kingdom. Yukiko and her brother, Yuudai were playing in the garden when there was a revolution. Yukiko realized that something was wrong and saw her big brother Allen, he said to Yuudai, 'Protect your sister with your life, do everything you can for her.' 'What about you and Riliane?' Yuudai asked. 'I'm going to give my life for her...' Allen said to Yuudai. A few days later the Queen was going to be executed. Yukiko and Yuudai stood there, watching the events unfold." Hideko started to cry even more. I was crying for a terrible past too. Maka was crying as much as when I got hurt that one time. Yukiko walked in next to Hideko. "When I found out about Allen and Riliane, I ran as fast as I could. When we met someone, someone more powerful that the Kishin, Yuudai brought out his sword and started to fight. I kept on yelling his name and then he shouted, 'Go and run! Hurry! I'll be ok!' When the fight was over, I found my brother dead. I started to cry and I saw a yellow rose. I started to cry so much. I lost my brother! When I fount out about other the 7 deadly sins, I began to study them as much as possible." Yukiko finished her sorrowful past. I felt so bad for her! "And now, I have to go back in time and take my own sibling's soul..."Yukiko started to cry. Hideko wrapped is arms around Yukiko. A shield protected those two. "What the hell?" Soul said in panic. I stepped back and a big flash came. It blinded Soul and I and when it was gone, so was Yukiko and Hideko...All that was left was snow falling in the living room. Yukiko's voice echoed in the room. _When snow falls it can be delicate, or it can be deadly._ Those words haunted me the rest of the day.


End file.
